Guarantee of Love
by CherryMintAzzule
Summary: Cinta juga butuh jaminan. Tapi bukan emas, permata, atau berlian. Namun hanya satu kalimat saja, 'Aishiteru'-"Aku mencintaimu."/Special for #3PATW dari Moorena-Senpai dan Skye Dash-Senpai! -Proposing, BIttersweet, Forgiveness-CANON! SasuSaku


Hari ini adalah pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata. Dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Sakura merasa bahagia untuk keduanya terutama Hinata yang sekarang berhasil menggapai cinta masa kecilnya. Rona kebahagiaan jelas terpancar dari wajah cantik yang terselubungi tudung pengantin berwarna hitam dengan senyuman manis yang terus tersungging seharian.

Namun di saat bersamaan, ia juga merasa kosong. Sesuatu... terasa kurang. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan ketiadaan sahabat sang mempelai pria yang juga pria yang dicintainya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah. Ada denyutan aneh yang terasa di dadanya setiap mengingat pria itu. Ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya sentuhan ujung jari Sasuke di dahinya sebelum ia pergi berkelana. Pun suaranya yang lirih saat memintanya untuk menunggu. Semuanya masih ia ingat sejelas kemarin.

Dan sekarang sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, sejak Sasuke sekali lagi pergi dari hidupnya. Menghilang dari jangkauan matanya. Tapi tetap bercokol erat di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

**Guarantee of Love**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by C.M.A**

**Special for #3PATWSasuSaku**

**Proposing, Bitter Sweet, Forgiveness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura bukannya tidak menyadari sosok yang berdiri di dalam bayang-bayang pepohonan yang sejak tadi mengikutinya. Pun saat di pesta pernikahan sang Hokage baru di mana semua orang begitu larut hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran pria yang sengaja menekan cakranya. Ia bahkan tidak butuh mencari untuk bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Mencintainya selama bertahun-tahun membuat indra-indra Sakura secara alami dan naluriah menemukannya begitu saja.

Maka segera setelah kesempatan itu datang, Sakura menyelinap pergi dari pesta yang masih akan terus berlangsung hingga jauh malam. Sekarang kedua kakinya membawanya ke sebuah padang luas di tepi desa, tempat yang sekiranya jauh dari perhatian semua orang yang ingin dihindarinya—atau 'mereka'. Kenyataannya, pria itu mengikuti Sakura seperti yang ia duga. Jelas sudah bahwa pernikahan Naruto bukan alasan yang cukup untuk membawanya pulang ke desa.

Itu adalah dirinya.

Haruno Sakura.

Angin berhambus keras menyambut kedatangan Sakura, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya gemetaran. Ia tahu alasan mengapa bahkan dalam balutan jubah pun tubuhnya tetap menggigil adalah tatapan sepasang mata hitam yang tertuju pada punggungnya. Ditambah dengan kecemasan dan segala perasaan yang selama dua tahun ini ia tahan, mustahil baginya untuk bersikap tenang.

Berhenti.

Sakura berhenti. Ia menunggu sejenak sambil mengatur napasnya sebelum berbalik menghadap ke pepohonan di belakangnya, tempat pria itu masih sedia bersembunyi dalam kegelapan dan keheningan.

Angin berhembus sekali lagi, membawa awan berarak menutupi rembulan. Lalu secara perlahan pria itu mengikuti bayangan awan hingga akhirnya berdiri di belakang Sakura. Dan bersamaan dengan menjauhnya bayangan awan, Sakura ikut berbalik hanya untuk menemukan sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan sorot... ah, Sakura harap ia bisa menerjemahkannya. Rupanya mencintai Sasuke hingga nyaris seumur hidupnya tidak serta-merta memudahkannya menyelami emosi dalam gelap manik mata yang sewarna langit di atas mereka.

Ilusi.

Hanya dengan menatap mata itu Sakura harus susah payah berpegang pada kewarasan pikirannya atau ia akan terlempar ke masa lalu, di mana dalam setiap malamnya ia menderita hanya karena tidak bisa menatap sepasang iris kelam itu dalam waktu yang lama. Saat di mana luka tercipta dan teralalu banyak air mata. Terlalu banyak, hanya untuk satu orang yang hingga kini masih belum jelas ada rasa padanya. Seseorang, yang padanya ia bisa memberikan nyawanya sendiri.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

Segera sesudah waktu terasa terhenti sejenak, Sakura kembali bisa menguasai diri. Genjutsu atau apapun itu tadi, Sakura sudah bisa melawannya. Ia sudah bukan Sakura yang dulu. Ia sudah tidak sama lagi. Dan itu pun berkat pria di hadapannya.

Jadi Sakura tersenyum tipis dan menyapanya senormal ia bisa. "Apa kabar?"

Harusnya jawaban dari sapaannya simpel saja. Seperti 'Aku baik-baik saja' atau mungkin sekedar 'Hn' yang sudah menjadi _trade mark_-nya. Namun yang Sakura dengar kemudian—meskipun ia juga mengantisipasinya—membuat gemetar tubuhnya hilang seketika.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Mungkin, Sakura masih berada dalam genjutsu itu.

.

.

Ada yang salah... sesuatu yang tidak benar. Sakura rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan cara Sasuke melamarnya. Ia mengucapkannya begitu saja. Tidak, Sakura tidak mengharapkan cincin, bunga, atau mungkin sekotak besar cokelat. Ia hanya ingin satu hal saja.

Pengakuan.

Pengakuan Sasuke bahwa ia mencintainya.

Tapi Sasuke hanya melamarnya begitu saja. Mengajaknya menikah seringan membicarakan cuaca. Matanya masih terlihat sama, masih sedingin biasanya. Suaranya terdengar sama, sedatar yang diingatnya. Tangannya tetap di tempatnya, tidak sedikit pun bergerak menjangkau Sakura.

Ini... apa?

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya lirih. Angin berhembus meniup rambutnya hingga menutupi wajahnya untuk sesaat, membuat Sasuke melewatkan kilat kekecewaan yang berkelebat di iris hijau Sakura yang menggelap.

Sasuke bergeming.

"Kenapa kau melamarku?" Sakura bertanya lagi sambil menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Mati-matian ia berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Namun pancingan pertanyaannya tidak membuat Sasuke angkat bicara.

Harusnya Sakura tahu.

Dan ya, dia tahu.

Sasuke, selamanya, akan diam.

Percuma Sakura merapikan rambutnya karena angin berhembus lebih keras. Menerbangkan ujung jubah Sasuke, mengacak rambut merah mudanya, meniup rerumputan yang berterbangan hingga jauh.

Dan tetap, Sasuke tidak menjawabnya.

Ada yang retak jauh di dalam diri Sakura tanpa bisa ia cegah. Suara-suara asing bersahut-sahutan di kepalanya tanpa bisa ia mengusirnya. Semua suara itu saling menyeru, menahan Sakura untuk mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan mulai memeluk Sasuke.

Karena ia tidak bisa.

Karena hatinya tidak bisa.

Karena ia sudah tak sama.

Karena... mungkin Sasuke tidak mencintainya seperti ia duga.

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saat Sakura memejamkan mata, ia bisa mendengar suara retakan yang sangat keras dan begitu ia membuka matanya lagi, ia sudah tahu jawabannya hanya dalam sekejap ia menatap raut wajah Sasuke yang tetap sama.

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu," katanya tegas—dan sesadar-sadarnya. Ia menatap Sasuke tepat di mata sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkannya.

Saat ia tahu Sasuke tidak mengejarnya, setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya. Terkutuklah Uchiha terakhir yang dengan semena-mena mengganggu ritual malam pertamanya. Ketika semua persiapan sudah selesai, Sasuke malah muncul dan melepas tekanan cakranya begitu saja, membuat sobat _blonde_-nya terkejut dan pontang-panting lari keluar hanya dalam balutan celana selutut berwarna hitam demi menemukan sosok yang ditunggunya sejak pagi sebelum ia menghilang lagi.

"Teme!" Naruto berseru pada sosok berjubah lebar yang ujungnya melambai akibat terpaan angin malam. Perlahan sosok yang memunggungi Naruto tersebut memutar tubuhnya yang berdiri menjulang di atas pagar. Sepasang mata hitam berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan, menatap sosok Naruto yang sudah mulai hilang kesabaran.

"Apa-apaan kau! Turun, sini! Biar aku bisa menghajar wajahmu itu! Sialan! Memangnya tidak ada satu pun anbu yang berhasil mengabarkanmu kalau aku menikah hari ini, hah?! Apa tidak cukup banyak ninja negara lain yang kuminta untuk mencarimu?! Memangnya kau lumut? Kau sembunyi di bawah batu?! Berani sekali tidak datang ke pernikahanku! Teman macam apa kau! Turun! Turun sekarang juga!"

Kalap, Naruto berteriak tanpa peduli situasi kondisi. Campuran rasa senang, terkejut, dan marah—plus gejolak libidonya, tapi itu hal lain—membuat mulutnya menyerocos tanpa henti. Dada polosnya naik turun dengan cepat dan kepulan asap kecil bermunculan bersaman dengan terpaan napasnya di tengah udara yang dingin.

Ketika akhirnya sosok itu meloncat indah dari atas pagar, Naruto sudah bersiap mendengar segala macam alasan keabsenannya yang mungkin terangkum dalam satu silabel pendek berupa 'Hn'. Atau mungkin satu ucapan maaf samar. Tapi rupanya bakat Sasuke memanglah membuat orang terkejut.

"Sakura menolak lamaranku."

"Hah?"

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik...

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

"Itu **tidak** **mungkin**. Mustahil Sakura-chan **menolak** lamaranmu. Dia sudah mencintaimu **bertahun-tahun!** Menjadi istrimu adalah **impiannya!** Kau pasti **salah** dengar!" Naruto berkomentar keras di akhir cerita Sasuke—yang lebih seperti pemberitahuan singkat 'Aku melamarnya, dia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menolakku'. Ditambah dengan Sasuke yang masih juga memasang wajah datar khas Uchiha miliknya, makin kesal saja Naruto dibuatnya. "Dan kau tidak mengejarnya?" Naruto mendelik tajam. Ketiadaan kata yang diucap Sasuke menjadi jawabannya. "Dasar bodoh! Harusnya kau kejar dia, kau tanya kenapa Sakura-chan menolakmu!"

Sasuke hanya membuang pandangan dan mendengus pelan. "Aku datang bukan untuk kau omeli."

"Kalau begitu jangan datang sama sekali! Kau mengganggu acara malam pengantinku!" Naruto menyalak galak. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Sekarang datangi Sakura-chan. Lamar dia sekali lagi! Aku tidak akan rela kalau dia menolakmu!"

Masalah yang dibawa Sasuke dengan sukses membuat Naruto lupa untuk mengomelinya soal ketidakhadirannya di pernikahannya. Namun ia tidak tahan melihat Sasuke masih terlihat tenang-tenang saja—setidaknya dari luar ia terlihat begitu. Ini bukan hal sepele yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Ini tentang **Sakura **yang **menolak **lamaran **Sasuke.**

Mereka berdua terdiam. Malam semakin larut dan angin berhembus tanpa henti, menurunkan suhu lebih rendah lagi—untung saja Naruto sudah berpakaian lagi, kalau tidak, ia bisa mati beku. Tapi mereka bertahan di luar dengan pikiran berkecamuk atas penolakan Sakura ini.

"Apa... terjadi sesuatu selama dua tahun ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti ada laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura-chan, maksudmu? Tentu saja banyak! Tapi aku sangsi ada satu pun yang bisa membuatnya suka. Dia tidak mengejarmu bertahun-tahun hanya bermodal 'ingin' saja, Sasuke! Dia itu **mencintaimu**." Naruto menjawab penuh keyakinan. "Makanya kubilang kau pasti salah dengar!"

"Pelankan suaramu." Sasuke membalas datar teriakan Naruto. Sedikit heran juga dengan sifat kekanakannya yang belum berubah.

"Makanya, sekarang juga cari Sa—"

"Naruto-kun?"

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu tempat Naruto keluar tadi dan melihat Hinata dalam balutan kimono putih polos berlapis jubah tebal sedang berdiri di ambangnya. Perlahan ia memakai geta dan mendekat ke tempat Sasuke dan Naruto duduk. Sebelumnya Naruto sudah memberi tahu Hinata bahwa Sasuke datang tapi tetap memintanya tinggal di dalam.

"Hime, di luar sini dingin!" Segera saja Naruto menghampiri Hinata, mengabaikan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Istri yang baru dinikahinya beberapa jam itu tampak merona wajahnya karena perlakuan Naruto, apalagi ada Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf... ta-tapi tadi aku sempat mendengar o-obrolan kalian..." Hinata tersenyum gugup saat Naruto merapatkan jubah yang dipakai Hinata dan melepas jubahnya sendiri untuk dipakaikan pada istrinya . "Ja-jadi... apa benar Sakura-chan menolakmu?" tanyanya langsung pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab datar.

"Apa kau percaya itu Hime? Sakura-chan menolak Sasuke?! Mustahil sekali, kan?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata, meminta dukungan untuk argumennya. Sebagai jawaban, Hinata hanya mengusap lengan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan pasti punya alasan untuk itu," kata Hinata bijak. Ia lalu beralih menatap Sasuke lagi. "Kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan gosip yang pernah kami dengar."

"Gosip apa?" Naruto menyambar cepat. "Gosip kalau Sasuke homo, begitu?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Tidak baik membuat seorang wanita menjanda hanya setelah beberapa jam menikah. Meskipun suaminya memang berhak menerima chidori darinya.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata memberikan Naruto tatapan menegur, sadar bahwa Sasuke mendengar jelas ucapan suaminya. Mungkin ia juga khawatir kalau-kalau Sasuke men-chidori Naruto.

"Lalu apa?" Naruto makin tidak sabar.

Hinata akhirnya duduk di hadapan Sasuke diikuti Naruto. Angin yang dingin meniup ujung jubah yang dipakai Hinata, cepat-cepat Naruto merapikannya. Sasuke tanpa sadar membuat catatan mental kalau ia akan langsung pergi begitu tahu apa yang hendak Hinata ceritakan. Melihat keduanya entah mengapa membuatnya jengkel.

"Setelah perang dan semua kembali normal, ada banyak gosip yang menyebar. Salah satunya tentang Sasuke-kun." Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Sekarang, semua orang menunggu siapa yang akan Sasuke-kun pilih sebagai pendamping. Dari mulai shinobi sampai warga desa biasa membicarakannya... dan suatu hari aku yang sedang berjalan bersama Sakura, mendengarnya."

"A-aku tidak bisa menceritakannya dengan baik. Tapi mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Sakura-chan dan ada juga yang bilang kalau Sasuke-kun hanya butuh orang untuk membangkitkan klan Uchiha tak peduli itu siapa. Mu-mungkin karena itu, Sakura-chan jadi agak aneh. Dia... aneh. A-aku tidak bisa jelaskan aneh yang bagaimana. Ha-hanya saja aku tahu."

"Jadi... mereka pikir kalau nantinya Sasuke menikahi Sakura-chan itu hanya karena ingin membangun klannya lagi? Mereka sok tahu sekali," cibir Naruto. "Dan karena itu Sakura-chan berubah?"

"Sa-Sakura-chan tetap saja perempuan. Dan perempuan sangat sensitif dengan hal seperti ini. A-ada juga yang bilang kalau Sasuke sudah menemukan pa-pasangannya, makanya tidak pernah kembali," tambah Hinata lagi. "Entah yang mana yang benar. Aku harap Sasuke-kun bisa menyelesaikannya dengan Sakura-chan."

Pandangan Naruto dan Hinata berhenti di Sasuke yang sedikit menunduk hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Cukup lama juga Sasuke terdiam tanpa bicara atau bergerak. Dengan sabar keduanya menunggu.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya saat itu, lantas berdiri bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus kencang hingga meniup poni depannya yang panjang. Ada kilatan samar terlihat di matanya yang kelam. "Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi."

.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah memasuki kamarnya dengan berbalut kimono handuk. Air menetes-netes dari ujung rambut merah muda sebahunya. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berendam terlalu lama hingga lewat malam. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar lagi suara dari kamar orangtuanya padahal mereka sering mengobrol hingga larut. Apa yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelumnya dengan sukses membuat Sakura terjaga hingga sekarang. Saat mandi pun ia tidak kuasa menghapus kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke dari kepalanya.

_'Menikahlah denganku...'_

_'Menikahlah denganku...'_

_'Menikahlah denganku...'_

Sasuke tidak tahu seberapa besar keinginan Sakura untuk menjawab 'ya'. Ia tidak tahu...

Apa sebenarnya yang Sasuke tahu tentangnya?

Sakura menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes dari sudut matanya dengan ujung kimono. Saat itulah, ia melihat sesosok hitam bertengger di dahan pohon yang tepat menghadap ke jendela kamarnya. Cahaya bulan yang muncul perlahan dari balik awan menampakkan dengan jelas siapa itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menangis."

Suara Sasuke ikut terbawa angin malam yang berhembus masuk ke kamar Sakura, sampai ke telinganya, dan menusuk hatinya. Sakura terlalu lelah hati untuk membalas ucapan Sasuke, jadi dia hanya diam dan menunggu. Tidak lupa untuk menyembunyikan kegalauan yang sedang dirasanya. Sasuke tidak perlu tahu itu.

Sasuke tidak bicara dan hanya menatap Sakura yang balas menatapnya. Dalam keheningan yang seperti selamanya, keduanya saling mencari, bertanya, namun berakhir dengan Sakura yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau berubah," kata Sasuke pelan namun Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Sakura mencoba mengabaikan nada kecewa yang samar dalam suara Sasuke, bisa saja dia salah.

Sakura merasa ada benda berat yang menimpa dadanya, membuatnya sesak. Ia tidak bisa mundur atau menghindar. Sasuke ada di sini. Dia di sini. Ini kesempatan bagi Sakura untuk membuat semuanya lebih jelas, meski mungkin setelahnya hatinya tak utuh lagi.

Jadi Sakura mengeraskan rahangnya dan menguatkan diri untuk menatap Sasuke di mata.

"Kebencian yang dalam bisa membuatmu mati rasa," ujar Sakura lirih. "Aku rasa itu berlaku juga dengan cinta."

Sasuke masih bertengger dengan tenang di dahan pohonnya, tahu jika Sakura masih akan meneruskan ucapannya. Atau mungkin ia memang tidak ingin bicara saja.

"Aku berubah... huh? Tentu saja." Sakura tertawa sinis. "Bagaimana mungkin tidak..."

Inilah yang dibenci Sakura dari Sasuke. Pria itu tak bicara. Pria itu tak bertanya. Pria itu tak ingin tahu... dia hanya menatapnya dari luar jendela. Entah berpikir, atau memang tidak peduli.

Tapi fakta bahwa Sasuke kembali datang membuat Sakura mulai goyah dengan pendiriannya. Dan rasanya sakit. Terlalu sakit.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak berubah... bertahun-tahun aku mencintaimu. Aku mengejar, mendamba, mengharap... aku jatuh, aku kecewa, aku terluka... dan aku tetap mencintaimu... begitu besar, terlalu besar... hingga aku mati rasa."

Harus Sasuke akui, ia tak bisa bergerak saat manik emerald milik Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia kenali. Tatapan mencintai kah? Benci kah? Marah atau sedih? Sepertinya semua tercampur tanpa bisa dipisah, mengaburkan binar mata yang Sasuke ingat selalu terpancar dari mata Sakura di tahun-tahun lalu.

Ini semua... salahnya?

"Kau pergi dariku. Kau bilang kau membenciku... tapi aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau meninggalkanku, mencoba membunuhku dan aku tahu aku masih mencintaimu..." Suara Sakura mulai bergetar tapi tidak ada air mata. "Dan tentu saja aku berubah."

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencengkram lengan atasnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak bisa berhenti, ia tidak bisa berpikir. Napasnya mulai terengah tapi ini bahkan belum setengah dari yang ingin ia katakan. Perasaannya... salama bertahun-tahun... bagaimana bisa ia mengatakannya hanya dalam hitungan menit?

"Lalu kau melamarku... " bisik Sakura. "Melamarku... seperti yang tidak peduli apapun yang kurasakan. Seperti kau tidak perlu untuk memberikanku penjelasan... apa kau tau, berada di sisimu sangat menakutkan?"

Sasuke selalu mengatakan setiap wanita itu menyebalkan. Semua wanita itu makhluk rumit dengan benang kusut gabungan akal dan perasaan. Dan ia menolak mengerti mereka kecuali wanita ini... Sakura. Lalu bagaimana mungkin ia mengaku dalam hati kalau wanita ini berharga, wanita ini lah yang sanggup mengisi kekosongan hatinya, saat ia sendiri tidak mengetahui pasti perasaan Sakura? Selama ini ia merasa Sakura seperti air jernih yang begitu mudah terlihat dasarnya. Perasaan wanita itu sejak dulu hanyalah tertuju padanya. Tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa dasar yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah tipuan, apa yang di baliknya adalah perasaan Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Dan dia merasa takut berada di sisinya?

Sasuke hendak berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura, namun wanita itu berteriak.

"Jangan mendekat! Jangan ke sini!"

Rasanya ada palu yang memukul Sasuke tepat di dada saat ia melihat raut ketakutan Sakura. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan ia mundur selangkah. Seolah-olah dirinya akan hancur kalau Sasuke mendekat sedikit saja.

"Sakura..."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan sebenarnya? Apa ia sudah salah dengan mengajak Sakura menikah? Apa ia terlambat? Tidak... Sakura jelas mengatakan ia mencintai Sasuke.

Hingga ia mati rasa.

"Apa ini karena gosip itu?" Sakura membeku. "Jadi benar karena gosip bodoh itu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi. Melihat Sakura yang mengalihkan wajahnya membuat semuanya jelas. "Kau lebih memercayai **gosip** itu dibanding **aku**?"

Sasuke—tanpa tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan—menanyakan pertanyaan paling berbahaya. Yang Sasuke tahu, ia meninggalkan seorang wanita dua tahun lalu dengan sekedar ucapan 'aku akan menemuimu lagi'. Yang Sasuke tahu, wanita itu pasti akan menunggunya. Tapi ia tidak tahu, bahwa wanita itu sekarang berubah.

Dan Sasuke baru tahu kalau ia salah bertanya saat melihat kekecewaan jelas tercetak di wajah Sakura. Rona merah dengan cepat merambat hingga ke telinga meski nyatanya udara sangat dingin sekali.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa **kupercayai** darimu...?" Air mata mulai jatuh satu-satu. "Apa yang kau **katakan** padaku agar aku bisa **percaya**? Apa?!"

Sasuke sudah duga, pembicaraan ini pasti berakhir dengan Sakura yang menangis. Tapi ia tidak tahu, bahwa ia lah yang lebih merasakan sakitnya saat melihat tetes demi tetes air mata berjatuhan dari sepasang mata yang menatapnya penuh kecewa dan putus asa.

"Tidakkah kau lihat? Mencintaimu membuatku hancur. Aku sudah mencoba segala cara untuk melepasmu tapi selalu berakhir terjatuh lebih dalam. Aku mencintaimu hingga menginginkan hal-hal mustahil. Aku mencintaimu hingga menjadi egois. Aku mencintaimu dan berharap kau mencintaiku juga. Sudah lama... terlalu lama... " Sakura mulai kesulitan bernapas. Ia mencoba bicara normal tapi tetap saja suaranya bergetar. Sudah ia katakan, akhirnya. Tapi tetap ada banyak hal yang belum ia sampaikan.

Keinginannya.

"Lalu kau datang mengajakku menikah... tidak tahu kah kau apa yang orang-orang katakan di luar sana? **'Uchiha Sasuke menikahi Haruno Sakura hanya karena ingin membangun klannya!'** Dan kau memintaku untuk tidak terpengaruh? Apa kau tahu rasanya menunggu dalam ketidakpastian? Apa kau tahu rasa takutku kalau nyatanya itu benar? **Tidak**, kan?" Sakura semakin histeris.

Lidah Sasuke kelu bahkan hanya untuk memanggil nama wanita yang dicintainya.

Wanita—

—yang dicintainya.

Dan lihatlah apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Kalau aku menjawab 'ya', dan kita menikah, apa kau akan tetap diam? Apa kau tidak akan menjelaskan? Diam, seolah apa yang terjadi bertahun-tahun saat aku mengejarmu hanya khayalan? Apa kau akan membiarkanku berdiri di sisimu dan merasa takut setiap saat kalau-kalau hal itu benar? Kalau-kalau aku makin mencintaimu dan berharap padamu? Setiap hari takut kau pergi dan tidak kembali seperti dulu?"

"Sakura..."

"Tapi aku tahu aku akan tetap mencintaimu! Aku akan mengejarmu lagi! Aku akan jatuh, berharap, dan hancur lagi hanya karenamu!" Sakura kehilangan kekuatan kedua kakinya hingga ia jatuh terduduk. "Sekali lagi... mencintaimu tidak pernah mudah. Tapi aku akan terus mencintaimu, aku tahu itu."

Isak tangis Sakura memenuhi kamar, memantul di dinding-dinding berlapis kertas dinding berwarna pink samar, merambat di udara dan sampai ke telinga Sasuke. Mengantarkan rasa perih yang tidak pernah Sasuke tahu sebelumnya.

Sakura menangis makin histeris meski tanpa jeritan-jeritan yang memekakkan telinga. Bahkan dalam menangis pun, wanita itu masih menahan perasaannya. Hanya air mata yang lolos dari kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah menjadi tanda seberapa sakit yang Sakura rasa. Noda-noda air dengan cepat tercetak di atas kimono handuknya dan dengan segera membesar ukurannya.

"Karena itu jangan menikahiku kalau kau tidak bersedia kumiliki. Jangan memintaku memberikan hati dan tubuhku kalau kau tidak melakukan yang sama... _Jangan_..."

Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup berdiam diri lagi. Ia meloncat masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendarat beberapa langkah di hadapan Sakura. Tapi cepat-cepat Sakura beringsut mundur.

Inilah. Hanya batas ini saja yang harus Sasuke lewati untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di balik dasar air itu. Hanya batas ini yang harus Sasuke hancurkan untuk bisa menggapai Sakura yang bersembunyi di balik kepompong besi. Tempat wanita itu menunggunya, mencintainya, sekaligus terluka karenanya.

"Karena itu tolong katakan..." ia bisa mendengar Sakura memohon dengan putus asanya.

Sasuke melangkah maju.

"Katakan, Sasuke..." suara itu semakin kecil dan menghilang sementara Sasuke hanya berjarak satu langkah lagi dari tubuh Sakura yang bersimpuh gemetaran. Sesaat ia menatap Sakura juga bahunya yang naik turun dibalik kimono handuknya lalu dengan satu gerakan, Sasuke berlutut dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

"Maafkan aku."

.

.

**OMAKE**

.

.

Sakura mendapati dirinya tertidur dengan masih memakai kimono handuknya. Rambutnya yang semalam basah sekarang terasa kusut dan mencuat ke mana-mana. Matanya juga lengket dan berat sekali untuk dibuka. Selain itu ada hal yang lebih aneh lagi. Ia merasakan ada jari yang mengelus-elus lembut pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Baru saja bangun dan membuka mata tapi langsung disuguhkan wajah laki-laki yang dicintainya yang tengah menatapnya dengan satu senyuman tipis yang langka—siapa yang tidak kaget, coba?

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sasuke dengan suara rendah tanpa berhenti menggerakkan jarinya. Matanya yang kelihatan merah membuat Sakura curiga.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Semalam setelah Sasuke memeluknya, Sakura hanya ingat ia menangis tanpa henti hingga hilang kesadaran. Meski begitu ia ingat Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan ikut berbaring di sisinya. Namun ia tidak ingat apa kelanjutannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik saat sedang tidur."

Ingatkan Sakura untuk menarik napas sekarang juga. Apa tadi itu yang didengarnya?

"K-kkhhh..." Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah hingga ke telinga.

Belum pulih keterkejutannya, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di atas bibir Sakura. Pertama hanya berupa kecupan ringan, sementara yang kedua bertahan lebih lama. Meski tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak, tapi ciuman itu terasa lebih intim karena Sasuke menatap matanya dan tersenyum di atas bibirnya sebelum menarik wajahnya kembali.

"Jangan pasang wajah kaget begitu," Sasuke menyentil jidat Sakura. "Aku akan melakukan yang lebih dari itu setiap kita bangun tidur nanti."

Sakura masih tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia sendiri bingung haruskah ia merasa senang, terkejut, atau takut melihat perubahan Sasuke dalam semalam.

Hening sesaat sementara mereka terus bertatapan. Sedikit berdebar untuk Sakura tapi ini tetap terasa nyaman. Ketika Sasuke buka suara kembali—ya, dia jadi banyak bicara juga—nada bicaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa. Tenang dan serius.

"Sakura, dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Satu tangan pria itu menarik tubuh Sakura lebih dekat. "Aku masih belum bisa mengucapkan hal-hal yang kau mau. Maka dari itu tetaplah di sisiku sampai aku bisa mengucapkannya padamu."

Mendengarnya, membuat Sakura kehilangan kata-kata. Apa yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya udara. Tapi Sasuke mengerti itu lewat tatapan mata Sakura bahwa wanita itu bahagia. Jadi kemudian ia menutup mulut Sakura yang terbuka dengan ciuman yang lainnya.

Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke, memaksa mereka saling bertatapan. Ada selapis air yang menutupi manik mata bak emerald milik Sakura. Kali ini Sasuke cukup yakin kalau itu bukan air mata duka.

"_Nee..._ katakan sekali lagi." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, menangkup pipi Sasuke. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan mencium telapak tangan Sakura yang terasa sedikit gemetar. Pria itu lantas menumpu jidatnya pada jidat Sakura dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Sakura Haruno, aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon, menikahlah denganku."

Sakura tersenyum dan menangis bersamaan. Bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak membuka sedikit dan memberikan Sasuke satu jawaban.

"Ya."

Dan hanya dengan begitu, Sakura juga berhasil mewujudkan mimpi masa kecilnya.

**Fin**

**A/N : Pertama-tama, Author mesti bilang kalau sekarang sedang dekat siklus bulanan (yang cewek mesti paham) jadi ya, Author lagi labil dan ini fic jadinya lebay abis orz (saking labilnya sampai nangis masa pas nulisnya :'( ). Kedua, terima kasih kalian sudah membacanya sampai akhir padahal jelas-jelas ceritanya makin gaje di bagian tengah-tengah. You da real MVP v)/**

**Oke... sekarang kita bahas ficnya. (Saya merasa perlu ngebahasnya, entah mengapa.)**

**Jadi fic ini teristimewa untuk challenge '3 prompts after the war' punyanya Moorena-Senpai dan Skye Dash-Senpai. Khusus CANON.**

**Jadi itu salah satu alasan kenapa fic ini kurang feel. Karena saya PAYAH BANGET nulis CANON. Iya. Saya memang fans karbitan, saya ngaku. Riset kecil-kecilan yang saya lakukan dibantu teman-teman di page BFSS. Terima kasih banyak saya ucapkan untuk mereka.**

**Prompt yang saya pilih itu seperti yang tertulis di atas. Lamaran, pahit manis, dan pengampunan. Kenapa? Karena cuma itu yang bisa saya pikirin jalan ceritanya DX**

**Soalnya dari manganya sendiri gak diliatin gimana cara Sasuke ngelamar Sakura. Saya berpikir, lamaran Sasuke mungkin akan ditolak kalau caranya lempeng-lempeng aja. (Karena situ ganteng, karena situ oke, karena situ bertahun-tahun dikejar, otomatis bikin lamaran situ diterima? Itu tidak akan terjadi begitu saja di fic saya B')) Saya sendiri sebagai cewek, gak akan mau nikahin cowok yang saya cintain setengah mati kalau dia gak cinta saya. Bisa makan ati tiap hari jadinya (seperti kebanyakan yang ditulis di fanfic SasuSaku). Kadang kalau terlalu mencintai orang, kita jadi egois. Kita mau dia ngucapin kata cinta tiap hari, kita mau dia XOXO kita tiap hari, kita mau dia ada di sisi kita tiap hari. Jadi kalau pun dia terpaksa pergi, kita tahu kalau seluruh hatinya itu udah ada di kita Sasuke kan akhirnya mengembara ya, coba bayangin kalau Sasuke ninggalin istrinya sendiri tanpa pernah sekalipun bilang cinta di tengah-tengah gempuran bisik-bisik tetangga :'( bisa mati galau kalau saya sih. Pikiran melantur ke mana-mana**

**Saya mau tunjukkan lewat fic saya, bahwa lamaran itu gak simple. Bukan kayak ngajakin ngontrak rumah bareng. Ini karena ngontrak BARENGnya SEUMUR HIDUP. Bukan kayak nanyain sekarang jam berapa. Bukan kayak nawarin gorengan (oke, ini mulai gaje). Intinya, lamaran itu bagian penting. Bagian di mana dua orang setuju untuk menjadi bagian satu sama lain. Berbagi rasa bahagia, sakit, dan rasa nano-nano yang lainnya.**

**Okelah Sasuke memang cool dan gak banyak ngomong. Tapi kalau dia CINTA Sakura, dia HARUS MAU ngucapin satu hal itu, nyatain CINTA ke Sakura dengan MULUTnya sendiri ke ORANGNYA LANGSUNG. Bukannya bisik-bisik ke Naruto, bilang kalau Sakura penting buat dia.**

**Dan saya bukannya nyepelein kemampuan Sakura dalam memahami Sasuke. Dia paham Sasuke. Paham banget malah. Cuma cewek itu butuh jaminan kalau orang yang dia cinta juga cinta dia. Perjanjian verbal. Bukan perjanjian alam bawah sadar pakai telepati. Dikata Sakura cenayang? Getok-getok kolam ikan buat nerawang perasaan Sasuke? Plislah, dia itu cuma medic-nin.**

**Jadi... segitu aja deh cuap-cuap Author. Maaf kalau gak penting XDD yang setuju atau gak setuju dengan argumen saya, silahkan menjejak di kotak review. Sejujurnya, saya sendiri kurang puas dengan fic ini karena merasa gagal menyampaikan perasaan Sakura dengan baik. Da aku mah apa atuh, mana tahu perasaan mencintai nuke-nin macem Sasuke yang pernah niat bunuh wanita yang dia cintai. Kalau boleh kirim lebih dari satu (dan ada cukup waktu) mungkin saya akan buat lagi.**

**Jaa naa~~~**


End file.
